Les femmes de ma vie
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: Drago est un homme brisé, il a perdu sa femme et sa fille. Près de dix ans plus tard, il raconte son histoire, ses peines.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir, bienvenu à toi !**

**Voilà un nouvel OS.**

**Evidemment, les personnages sont tellement géniaux qu'ils ne sont pas à moi (Merci Rowling!)**

**Je m'excuse platement s'il reste des fautes mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_._._._**Les femmes de ma vie**_._._._

Voilà des heures qu'Astoria était rentrée. Dans une rue, elle avait, par inadvertance, entendu le nom de son mari, Drago Malefoy, sans pourtant entendre ce que les commères en disaient.

Elle avait une idée, bien entendue. Mais cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Drago. Elle était, ce soir, bien décidée à connaitre toute l'histoire.

Lorsque le blond est entré, elle vit immédiatement qu'il avait passé un jour particulièrement pénible. Quand elle avait appris qu'ils allaient devoir s'unir en sortant de Poudlard, deux ans avant qu'elle ne termine ses études, elle avait cherché à apprendre à le connaitre. Elle était simplement tombée amoureuse de lui parce que tout lui plaisait. Son agressivité lorsqu'il se sentait en danger, sa sympathie, son amitié pour Blaise Zabini, son air mystérieux, son amie Pansy. Malgré son air défait, elle ne découragea pas.

- Drago, **l'interpella-t-elle.**

- Oui, Astoria ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé… _d'elle…_

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, **la coupa-t-il.**

- Si je te le demande, Drago…

- Astoria, je ne suis déjà pas marier avec toi parce que je t'aime, et ça te brise le cœur, alors crois-moi, _ça_ tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Astoria, toujours décidée à faire parler son mari, grimpa les escaliers deux par deux. Elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre à la volée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était à nouveau dans le living room.

- Drago, **commença-t-elle tendrement, **je dors tout près de ses photos, tous les soirs. Je me réveille en les regardant. Que cela me blesse ou non, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Astoria, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas que je cherche à te blesser.

- Dis-le-moi. S'il te plait, **chuchota-t-elle suppliante.**

D'abord réticent, Drago attrapa finalement les cadres photos qu'elle avait entre les mains.

- Tu dois savoir qui c'est.

- Hermione Granger. Répartition 1991, Gryffondor. Elle faisait partie du Trio D'Or.

- Exactement. Le jour de notre répartition, j'ai proposé à Harry Potter d'être mon ami et il a refusé ma poignée de main. Mon père m'avait prévenu, il ne l'aimait pas, souhaitait presque sa mort prématurée. J'ai tout de même voulu essayé. Mais j'ai un orgueil trop grand et je n'ai pas supporté. Je l'ai immédiatement détesté. Par principe, tu sais.

Astoria hocha la tête lentement, même si ce n'était pas une vraie question.

- En plus de quoi, il avait pris la défense de Ronald Weasley ! Les Weasley étaient considérés comme traitre à leur sang à cette époque.

- Oui.

- Après Halloween, Hermione est devenue leur amie. Voilà une raison de plus de taquiner Potter et Weasley. Il trainait avec une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et des dents trop longues. Quel régal. Dans les mois qui ont suivi, je me suis rendu compte que, par delà le physique d'Hermione, c'est son intelligence qui me dérangeait le plus. J'ai évidement toujours choisit la facilité et je me suis toujours moqué de son apparence. Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de résoudre un problème, elle venait étaler sous mon nez toutes ses connaissances. Et mon père était furieux contre moi parce que je n'avais pas les meilleures notes de la Répartition.

- C'était _elle…,__** supposa Astoria. **_

- Oui. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis surpris à l'attendre. A attendre qu'elle réponde. Et j'attendais, à chaque question des professeurs, j'attendais qu'elle lève la main à s'en déboiter le bras avec ses cheveux qui balançaient… Ils sentaient la fleur.

Drago eut un léger sourire. Astoria n'avait jamais vu, sur son visage, un sourire si sincère. Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

- Elle avait sur moi cet étonnant pouvoir. Tout me ramenait à elle. Elle avait toujours ses boucles trop volumineuse et ses dents de castor. Mais peu m'importait. Je me moquais d'elle mais elle me faisait rire, elle me faisait me remettre en question, elle… elle me rendait meilleur à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais pu montrer tout le travail qu'elle a fait sur moi avant la fin de la guerre. En troisième année, j'étais fier de moi, j'allais avoir la tête d'un animal que je haïssais encore plus que Potter ou Weasley. J'étais juste un gars arrogant qui n'avait pas réussi à avoir le respect d'une bête plus arrogante encore ! Elle n'a pas apprécié parce qu'elle aimait bien cette bestiole. Quand elle m'a entendu, elle a voulu me tuer. Et à sa place, je l'aurais fait. Mais elle a baissé sa baguette et m'a frappé. Elle m'a juste donné le plus gros coup de poing de toute sa vie.

A nouveau, Drago sourit.

- J'ai mal prit ça. Mais je rappelle y avoir réfléchis toute l'après-midi. Par une quelconque réflexion, j'en suis venu à croire que elle avait fait ça, c'est que je… j'avais une petite part de son attention. Que ça comptait pour elle. J'étais content. L'année suivante, il y a eut le Tournois. Outre le fait qu'elle a passé son année à s'inquiéter pour Potter, je n'ais jamais retenu que le bal de Noël. Elle était… splendide. Sa robe était magnifique, rose, parme, violet. Ses cheveux avaient été domptés. Son visage était éclairé par un léger maquillage et ses dents… ses dents ont été rétrécies. Elle était belle. Si tu l'avais vu, elle était… une étoile. Mirifique. Prodigieuse.

- J'ai compris, **le coupa sèchement Astoria.**

Jamais il n'aurait dit cela d'elle, pas même pour leur mariage.

- Je suis devenu de plus en plus con. J'espérais attirer son attention et quand je l'obtenais, je l'insultais. A contre cœur, j'ai fait parti de la Brigade Inquisitorial. J'ai été ravi de la démasquer. Quand je les ai surpris à faire leur tour de passe-passe, j'ai pu voir toute la générosité qu'elle avait en elle. Poudlard a été le berceau de beaucoup d'aventures. J'ai moi aussi utilisé la salle sur demande parce que je devais tuer Dumbledore. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je savais que malgré sa haine, elle aurait tout fait pour que je ne le fasse pas. Pour que Dumbledore ne meure pas, mais aussi pour que je ne vive pas avec la mort de Dumbledore sur la conscience. Ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, je me sens toujours coupable d'avoir provoqué sa mort. Mais je savais qu'elle m'en aurait dissuadé.

- Je… ne savais pas… pour cette histoire.

- Il n'y avait que des Mangemorts, Dumbledore, Potter et moi. J'ai de nombreuses fois imaginé tuer Potter de mes mains. Mais il se mettait très bien en danger tout seul. Pour la dernière année, je n'étais pas à Poudlard. Trop occupé à lécher les bottes du grand malade de Voldemort. De toute façon, elle n'était pas là-bas non plus. J'aurais juste perdu mon année si j'y avais été. Après la guerre, même si c'était un déshonneur de finir mes études un an plus tard, j'ai fait ma septième année. J'ai été nommé Préfet-en-chef. Avec Hermione. Ma plus belle année à Poudlard, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je me souviens que sur la table, il y avait un pot avec un bouquet de lilas. Ce soir-là, elle m'a avoué que le coup de poing qu'elle m'avait mis en troisième année était le plus gros coup de poing qu'elle ait jamais mis et qu'elle en était toujours très fière. On n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi nous étions promus tous les deux. En fait, c'est Dumbledore qui l'avait proposé près de quatre ans avant et McGonagall avait autre chose en tête, alors elle a suivit les directives. On était tous les deux lasses, de la guerre, de se battre. Alors on a fait une trêve (qui ne s'est jamais terminé).

Astoria aurait voulu faire un commentaire. Mais elle avait bien vu quel regard il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle en avait fait. Visiblement, même après tout ce temps, même après tout ce qu'il lui avait lui-même fait, il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse désapprouver la moindre chose d'elle.

- Au final, on s'entendait plutôt bien. Je lui expliquais comment bien réussir ses potions et elle me montrait les secrets de la Métamorphose. Parfois, on se lisait des articles dans la _Gazette du Sorcier. _Des articles qui avaient retenu notre attention. C'était génial. Elle était génial, douce, gentille, de bons conseils, magnifique. Elle était tellement belle.

Astoria lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait vraiment besoin de faire son éloge. Elle savait tout ce qu'il ressentait.

- Après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, elle m'a confié vouloir s'échapper. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle et…

- Elle s'est jetée à ton cou. Je sais, c'est devenu une légende à Poudlard. J'en ai bouffé pendant deux ans.

- Et elle m'a dit, **continua Drago sans faire attention à ce que sa femme avait dit, **''C'est _peut-être toi, mon escapade, tout compte fait._'' On a emménagé ensemble, même si ma mère n'était pas favorable. Elle pensait qu'on devait se marier avant. Mais on lui a dit qu'elle pourrait nous dire ce qu'elle voulait, nous allions nous installés ensemble parce que… parce qu'on l'avait décidé. Peu de temps plus tard, mon père est mort, assassiné par un homme qui voulait en finir avec les Mangemorts, visiblement. Ou les Malefoy. J'avais coupé les ponts avec lui et cette nouvelle ne m'a strictement rien fait. Hermione aurait voulu que je dise quoi que ce soit mais je m'en foutais ! Je ne savais même pas quoi en dire. J'ai juste dit _''Bah tant pis._'' On n'en a plus jamais reparlé. Quelques mois plus tard, elle allait devenir Madame Malefoy. J'adorais cette idée, j'en avais rêvé plus de la moitié de ma vie ! Madame Hermione Malefoy. Le Jour J, j'étais nerveux. Mais sans plus. Ça a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Elle portait…

- Une robe de marié. Vous vous êtes mariés et tout allait pour le mieux. Passe ça, s'il te plait. Vous avez fait la Une pendant des semaines.

- Une magnifique robe blanche, avec une cascade de perles transparente qui reflétaient la lumière. Tout le long de l'allée, au bout des bancs, il y avait quelques bouquets de lilas. Et elle souriait. Elle avait un bouquet de lilas aussi, parce qu'elle adorait ces fleurs et que je ne les trouvais pas trop moches. Je n'avais jamais entendu de plus beau discours que ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour là. Tu ne sais pas combien le jour d'un mariage peut être heureux, Astoria. Si tu l'avais vu…

L'interpellée eut un sourire amère. Elle s'était mariée, et elle aurait voulu que ces noces soient si heureuses qu'il le disait. Elles ne l'ont jamais été.

- J'ai pu prouver au reste du monde qu'elle avait fait de moi un type presque bien. Et crois-moi, nous avons dignement fêté notre union ! Tellement bien que trois mois plus tard, elle m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Ça m'a fait plaisir, peur, une immense joie, une angoisse terrible, un pur bonheur mais je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser. C'était une rafale de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles responsabilités. Les couches, les biberons, les réveils en pleine nuits, les tonnes de soucis après. J'étais heureux, bien sûr, parce que c'était… un heureux événement. Mais j'avais peur. Une trouille que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. J'avais été en contacte, logé sous le même toit qu'un certain Lord Voldemort. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé qu'à la minute où elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse. J'avais la trouille de devenir père. Mais tout a changé le jour où…

- Elle a accouché, **a proposé Astoria, pas insensible au charme d'une grossesse. **

- Où elle a senti le bébé bouger. C'était pendant la nuit, en fait. On avait placé notre lit juste sous la fenêtre au cas où on voudrait regarder les étoiles pendant la nuit. Et cette nuit là, on regardé les étoiles quand elle l'a senti bouger. Après avoir lourdement posé ma main sur son ventre, elle m'a dit d'être patient. Et à peine une seconde plus tard je sentais sa toute petite main taper contre la mienne. J'ai voulu l'appeler Stella, après ça. Mais Hermione trouvait que ce n'était pas assez spécifique de... _nous. _Quand elle a accouché, j'ai compris ce que c'était que la douleur, la nervosité, et le miracle. Ça a été un grand moment dans ma tête. Et j'ai eut l'honneur de porter notre fille en premier. C'était une petite fille ! Une petite Hermione avec un peu de moi ! Magique. J'ai ensuite trouvé ça injuste, c'était Hermione qui l'avait porté, qui avait accouché, et j'avais l'honneur de la porter le premier. Après je me suis dit qu'Hermione l'avait porté pendant près de neuf mois, que c'était à mon tour de profiter de notre petite fille. La chambre où Hermione a accouché été toute claire, lilas. D'un commun accord silencieux, on lui a donné le nom de Lila. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait mon teint tout pâle, ses cheveux, ses boucles, mes yeux. Avec le temps, mon orgueil, son intelligence. Elle était tellement… _tout. _Tellement…

Drago retint un sanglot.

- Je me rappelle, une nuit elle s'était à peine réveillé que je l'avais sentit. On avait fait sa chambre couleur lilas, évidemment. J'ai directement été la rendormir. Et mon bébé était comme une potion pour moi. Je me suis endormi avec elle. Comme dans les films. On était bercé par le balancement du Rocking Chair. Hermione a prit une photo de nous. Elle nous trouvait adorable et elle a toujours gardé cette photo sur elle. J'ai appris à Lila à faire du vélo, à nager, à jouer au Quidditch. Hermione, le soir, lui faisait répété ses nombres, son alphabet et lui lisait des romans Moldus qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Lila aussi les aimait. Aujourd'hui je les ai tous lu et je ne peux même pas en parler avec l'une ou l'autre… J'ai montré à Lila comment faire pour se défendre, je lui ai dit de toujours veiller à se faire des amis qui la protégeraient à ma place à Poudlard et de ne pas fréquenter des gens qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Hermione, avec son excellent argument, arrivé toujours derrière moi et lui disait ''_Si mes parents m'avaient donné ce conseil quand j'étais enfant, jamais tu ne serais là. Je n'aurais jamais pu parler de façon civilisé à ton père. Laisse sa chance à tout le monde.'' _Je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait raison pourtant j'étais effrayé qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. Physiquement ou non. J'avais été bourreau pendant des années, notamment celui de sa mère (et je m'en voulais –et m'en veux- toujours pour ça) et je savais combien certaines remarques pouvaient faire mal. Hermione me disait de la laisser faire, que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à moi mais que Lila devait créer sa propre vie. Elle avait neuf ans. Plus que deux ans avant d'être lâché à Poudlard. Elle aurait, évidemment, été avec James Potter, et je lui faisais confiance en ce qui concernait ma fille... mais...j'avais peur pour elle. Avec le temps qui passait, notre petite Lila qui grandissait, je tombais de plus en plus amoureux d'Hermione. Et…

Il inspira profondément. Astoria devait-elle le couper là ? Elle connaissait la fin de l'histoire et ne voyait pas franchement l'intérêt de le faire encore plus souffrir… Même si elle voulait l'arrêter, elle ne le fit pas.

- Mais tout bonheur à une fin. Je savais que je ne méritais pas un tel bonheur alors pourquoi mettre entêter à me dire que tout irait bien ? L'homme qui a tué mon père est venu chez moi, un jour où j'étais au Ministère. Il les a abattus. De sang froid. Ma femme, ma douce femme, mon amour, et ma fille, ma toute petite fille de neuf ans, qui n'avait encore rien vu de la vie. Il les a tué comme il a tué mon père et comme lorsqu'il a tué mon père, il m'a laissé une note qui disait qu'il avait simplement une parfaite haine des Malefoy. Il a tué les deux seules personnes qui me retenaient à la vie. Alors que je n'avais vécu que quelques courtes années avec Hermione, que je ne lui avais pas encore prouvé combien je l'aime. Alors qu'à neuf ans, ma fille ne connaissait presque que les membres de sa famille. J'étais désespéré. En colère, perdu, dans profonde rage. J'ai plus fait attention à rien. Je suis passé à côté de la mort une bonne dizaine de fois. J'ai essayé de me laisser mourir. Et ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'avait arrangé un second mariage pour me… je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je m'en foutais ! Je voulais juste que mon cauchemar se termine, que justice soit rendue et que je meurs. Là, tu apparais dans le tableau. J'étais veuf, d'une femme que j'aimais et que j'aime éperdument et un père qui avait perdu sa Lila, trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'était que la mort. Et ma mère ne pensait qu'à me remarier.

Drago la regarda dans les yeux. Cette histoire avait presque dix ans maintenant mais Drago vivait dans une souffrance aussi vive, parfaitement intacte depuis ce jour.

- J'ai tout perdu en les perdant. Elles étaient les deux femmes de ma vie. Astoria, si un jour nous avons un enfant, je ne l'aimerais jamais. Parce que ce ne sera pas Lila, ce ne sera pas Hermione et moi.

La douleur fut vive. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle avait ce que c'était que l'amour passionnel. Et elle le lui avait demandé.

* * *

**Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'une review qui peut me dire ce que, cher lecteur, tu en as pensé... **


End file.
